ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
2012 apocalypse
The 2012 apocalypse is a fictional catastrophic event that first happened in the Ronald Emmerich's 2009 American epic disaster film 2012. The cause of the apocalypse was a drastic temperature increase within the Earth's core caused by neutrinos from a massive solar flare in 2009. The Earth Crust Displacement theory occurred in 2012 and the Earth's landmasses were shifted more than a thousand miles. After the apocalypse ended, the planet was flooded with 1500 meters of water. When time was reset to year one, the global floodwaters from the tsunamis start to recede and the entire African continent had risen up, allowing the 2012 survivors to begin a new life there. History Background In the ancient time, the Mayan people have discovered that their home planet; Earth had a very disastrous date. According to their calendar, in the year 2012, a cataclysmic event will unfold caused by an alignment of the planets in the Milky Way galaxy that happens in every 640,000 years. The Mayan Long-Count Calendar still predicts the end of time to occur on the 21st of December in 2012 and the Earth's crust will shift due to the Sun's destructive forces. Some religious people find this theory to be true but other people around the world thought that it was just a myth and refused to believe it all. Theories of the apocalypse The discovery of the Earth Crust Displacement theory was made by Professor Charles Hapgood in 1958 when he published his theories of Earth Crust Displacement and pole shifting. It was supported by Albert Einstein. Some scientists found this to be true but a lot of people still refuse to believe it. Dr. Satnam Tsurutani picked up on these theories in 2009 when he discovered that neutrinos coming from the sun had "mutated" into a new kind of particle and were causing a physical reaction which was heating up the Earth's core. Charlie Frost, a conspiracy theorist, accurately predicted the events of Earth Crust Displacement as several earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and tsunamis devastated every corner of the globe. Neutrinos heating up the Earth's core In 2009, Adrian Helmsley an American geologist visited astrophysicist Dr. Satnam Tsurutani in Naga Copper Mine, India and discovered that neutrinos from a massive solar flare were going to cause a "physical reaction and mutated into a kind of nuclear particle" The neutrinos were causing the temperature of the Earth's core to rapidly increase. Adrian reported this to Chief of Staff Carl Anheuser, who takes him to meet the President of United States, Thomas Wilson and Adrian told them that the incident of the neutrinos was heating up the Earth's core that would cause a chain of natural disasters. Preparing to escape the cataclysmic events In 2010, President Wilson and other national leaders begin a top secret project to ensure humanity's survival. More than 900,000 people were chosen to board ships called Arks that are being constructed in Cho Ming Valley, Tibet under the disguise of a dam. Additional funding for tickets is sold by 1 billion euros per person. The government kept the 2012 disaster a secret from the public in order to prevent a massive civil unrest. In 2011, all national treasures were moved to the Arks with the help of art expert and First Daughter Dr. Laura Wilson. The governments around the world also began choosing millionaires, billionaires to board the Arks. Some of these people say that they have small and large families, and paying to go on the arks is very expensive. The 2012 year arrives In 2012, Jackson Curtis, a science fiction writer is also stumbling with the same information about the apocalypse and how soon it is soon coming. A small earthquake was hit in Manhattan Beach, California, and made a crack. He and his children (Noah and Lilly) encounter Charlie Frost while camping in Yellowstone National Park with his kids Noah and Lilly, who tells him about the apocalypse and how the government has been hiding the truth for two years. Charlie also tells Jackson about the Arks being constructed in China, and scientists who discovered this were killed in various accidents when they tried to warn the world, but Jackson dismissed this and heads back to Los Angeles. Dr. Adrian Helmsley thought that he was wrong about the apocalypse, but after some shocking news from Satnam, he learns that the Earth's crust is destabilizing, which brings to light that the apocalypse is indeed going to happen. Adrian informs governments around the world about the apocalypse happening within 2 days, and President Wilson recommends that they evacuate at once. The people who were chosen to board the Arks were completely informed, and prepare to leave for the Arks. Meanwhile, on the night of Los Angeles, a small earthquake again hits and tears apart a large supermarket which had been open for business at the time. Luckily, no one was injured or killed. The incident was reported on the news and was seen by Jackson and his children in the next morning. The 2012 apocalypse begins The apocalypse began when Kate, Gordon and Jackson's Children were eating breakfast as Jackson was still on the way home to rescue his family and Gordon. A record 10.9 earthquake struck California which brought down buildings, car parks, freeways and even creating large cracks causing surface crumbled into earth's crust which separated most of the city (Because the San Andreas Fault was shifted and the whole Pacific Plate were destabilized). But Jackson (who realized that the apocalypse was happening after learning from Yuri's sons and Charlie on the radio) and his family, along with his ex-wife's current boyfriend Gordon Silberman escaped via Western Spirit plane while the whole state of California sank beneath the waves of the Pacific Ocean. Jackson returned to Yellowstone to retrieve Charlie's map which shows the location of the Arks, but the Yellowstone Caldera erupted. The eruption sends down volcanic bombs and an enormous ash cloud destroyed most of the park, but the Curtis family and Gordon narrowly escaped with the map showing the location of the Arks, while Charlie was killed in the blast. At the White House, Adrian and Anheuser witness more massive earthquakes hitting South America, the London Olympics are cancelled and people around the globe gathering in holy sites in desperate prayer. While President Wilson stayed in Washington to address the nation one last time, Adrian, along with Laura, Anheuser and other White House staff, boarded Air Force One to get to the Arks. In Las Vegas, which was hit by a massive earthquake, is in ruins and most people have survived when suddenly, the Yellowstone Ash cloud engulfed Las Vegas, but the Curtis family, along with the Karpov family with Gordon, Tamara and pilot Sasha managed to escape via boarding an Antonov 500 cargo aircraft. Millions around the world that didn't get picked up died in catastrophic earthquakes worldwide, destroying Italy, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, Brazil and the islands of Hawaii as its volcano erupted. The Yellowstone ash cloud then hit DC, in conjunction with a magnitude 9.4 earthquake which kills everyone in DC except US President, Thomas Wilson. The Earth's crust finally begins to shift more than a thousand miles at 1.22 degrees, and once the movement of the Earth's landmasses came to a halt, gigantic megatsunamis formed by the magnitude of corresponding quakes begin to rapidly flood the entire planet. A giant tsunami sends the USS John F. Kennedy crashing into the White House and killing President Wilson. Then, all global ground communication had ceased due of megatsunami. After arriving in Tibet, China, the plane was running out of fuel and they repaired to land in the South China Sea but since the Earth's crust shifted, the entire state of China is now where the Pacific Ocean was. The Curtis Family and the Karpov family along with Gordon and Tamara had escaped the plane via in a Bentley car, but Sasha was killed because Antonov 500 fell and exploded. The Chinese government picked up the Karpov family, but left the Curtis family, Gordon and Tamara, as they did not have any tickets. The family along with Gordon and Tamara were picked up by Nima, a Buddhist monk who is on his way to the Arks with his grandparents and brother Tenzin who works on them. All of the passengers waited impatiently to board the arks while Adrian, Laura, Anheuser, Professor West, and Anheuser boarded Ark No. 4 where the American people are on board. Adrian learns that Satnam was killed by a megatsunami when he and his family were never picked up. While the Curtis family, Tenzin, Nima, the grandparents, Gordon and Tamara were stowing away on Ark 4, Jackson, Tenzin and Gordon got a drill stuck in the gears of the gate, leaving it slightly open. Gordon was crushed by the gate's gears as they were been opened by the crew who Adrian managed to convince them to let the surviving people on. A megatsunami approached the site and the flooded Ark is sent adrift, Jackson along with help with his son Noah, managed to get the drill out of the gears, before the ship could impact Mount Everest. The Ark, with its engines fully working, sets sail for land as the apocalypse finally ended. Aftermath As days continued, and the calendar resets to year AD 1, the global floodwaters from the tsunamis start to recede and the African continent rose up, allowing mankind to begin a new life there. Jackson and Kate reconcile, and Adrian starts a relationship with Laura. The Earth is shown with a completely different landscape where Africa and other continents have risen. See also *Destruction of Earth *Global catastrophic risk Category:2012 events Category:Global catastrophic risk Category:Fictional events Category:The Humanoid Universe Category:Apocalypse terrorist Category:Future events Category:End times